


Shizuo X Reader - Dragon Girl

by Animekath



Category: Durarara!!
Genre: (Im so sorry-), (dragon girl is you-), Death, F/M, Lemon, Rape, dragon girl, you do get a good ending--
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-30
Updated: 2014-09-30
Packaged: 2018-02-19 10:32:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,739
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2385158
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Animekath/pseuds/Animekath
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You and Shizuo get a lot pretty well, but some things happen~</p>
            </blockquote>





	Shizuo X Reader - Dragon Girl

**Author's Note:**

> ((Warning: Sex, Rape, swearing, smoking, blood, murder and other things---Spelling and grammar--*don't currect me woman--*
> 
> Enjoy! :'3))

In Ikebukuro, You were called the dragon girl. Why? Because your body was covered in a large Dragon tattoo. The dragons head was on your left shoulder, as it went down your back with the wings and then the tail went round your right leg. It was really beautiful red dragon, but why did you have it? Well you were a gang member on the other side of Japan called 'the Red dragon soul' and you were the leader, only at the age of 16. But you ended it at age 21, since it was getting boring for you and also wanted to move. You came to Ikebukuro to have a normal life, but you were dead wrong. Everything around was wild. There was the Celt, who was a headless rider. A large Russian black guy who worked at a sushi place. The colored gangs and also the Dollars. Also Shizuo and Izaya, Who always got into trouble. But you were friends with most of them. Izaya was interested in you, but knew everything about you before you even knew his bloody name. You met Shizuo and Tom when they went to your house and wanted the payment, even though you lived there for a month. You also met Shinra and Celty when you got injured from the Yellow gang. So yeah, you met most of them.

You were walking through town and sighed softly, looking through the busy crowed. Some people backed away from you, but you didn't mean no harm. You didn't like getting into fights, but if anyone pissed you off or they were hurting someone, then you would fight. You only fight when needed to, really.

"IZAYAAAA!!" Ahh~ You knew who that was. People were running past you, trying to avoided getting hit but signs and vending machines. A Sign slammed next to you, but you just looked at it and smiled.

You then looked to your left, seeing Izaya and Shizuo. "Morning, Izaya~" He ran past you and grinned, saying morning back. "Morning, Shizuo~" He just growled and grabbed the sign next to you, throwing at him again. You just chuckled and walked again, when they turned the corner.

"Ah~ _________~ Welcome~" Simon smiled down at you with his bright eyes, which you were amazed at. "You came for sushi, yes?"

"Da, Simon. This is the only sushi place I come to~" You grinned up at him, that he smiled brightly back. You then placed a hand on your chest. "If I went to any other sushi place, I feel like I'm cheating on you~" He just laughed and tapped your shoulder, then went inside and sat down. You ordered and relaxed, taking off your coat. You showed your tattoo, but you didn't care. "Ah~ Shizuo, welcome, welcome~"

You looked to the side and smiled, waving slightly. "Shizuo~! Come and join me~" You said brightly. Shizuo blinked and walked over, sitting across from you. "Izaya pissing you off again?"

He just growled. "Don't even talk about him." You waved your hands and smiled sweetly. He ordered as well and took off his shades, so you could see his bright yellow eyes. ah~ so beautiful. He soon ate his sushi and sighed, running a hand through his hair. "So, ___________. What have you been up to these days?" He asked, to break the silence.

"Well~! I finally have a job which I really like and also has some good money~" You grinned up at him. "I'm teaching fight moves to younger adults and also teenagers. I really enjoy it~" You then pointed your chopsticks at him. "And this time, I can finally pay Tom fully~!" You grinned, eating another sushi.

Shizuo lightly chuckled and smiled just a bit. "Good. Glad you finally have a good job~" He said, sipping his drink. "You learnt to fight from that gang?" He raised a brow.  
You slightly nod and looked up at him. "Yeah. Well, my Farther teached me until he died~" Shizuo lightly frowned at that, but you waved your hand. "Don't feel bad, he had a great life and he teach me a lot~" you lightly chuckled.

"Right, sorry~" He said, looking down again. You guys knew each other for over a year now, but you never talked much about your past. "Hey, ___________.." You smiled up at him. "Why did you leave your gang?"

Your eyes softened, having a sad smile. "Hm.." You then looked down again. "I got sick of the fighting and death, You know?" you then looked up at him. "We fight other gangs and such, but what made me leave fully was...well.." You rubbed the back of your neck. "We sadly killed a little a young teenager.." He blinked up at you. "My members were out of control and killed innocent people, that I got sick of it. I told them to leave and the red dragon soul gang died, then I moved here~"

"I'm sorry.." Shizuo said, looking at your tattoo. He knew people called you dragon girl, but do they know about your past?

"Don't be~" You looked up at him and smiled softly. "I finally can live a normal life...well, if you can call this place a normal city~" You lightly chuckled. "I met many people here, who I call friends. I have a great job and teach people how to fight. I also fight when I need to protect myself and innocent people.." You then sighed. "I'm just turning my life around, you know?"

"Yeah.." He gave you a soft smile. "I think you're a nice, ______________. You're smart, cute, strong--"

"Did you call me cute, Shizuo?" You blinked. He froze and stopped, blushing slightly. You chuckled and smiled. "You're so sweet, Shizuo~! I find you handsome as well~"

"Whatever.." He grumbled and looked to the side, rubbing the back of his neck. You just laughed and smiled, finding him cute at times.

~~~

"_______________~!!" Izaya hugged you and pouted. "I'm bored, entertain me~" You blinked and turned to him. You were at the park and suddenly he is here.

You pouted and crossed your arms. "Hell no~! I can entertain you by kicking your ass~" You then grinned at him. He was an asshole, but you still thought of him as a friend.

He laughed and twirled, then patted your head. "Naww~ why so rude, __________-San~" he said, using your nickname. "I just want to have fun with you~" he then sat next to you, wrapped an arm round your waist. That was normal. "Or I can have privet fun with you.." He whispered and grinned. But that was not normal.

"What you doing, Izaya? You are not that kind of guy. I wouldn't be surprised if you were a virgin~" You rolled your eyes, looking at him.

He laughed chuckled and smirked, rubbing your side. "If I was a virgin, I wouldn't mind if you were my first.." He then lightly bit your ear, that you closed an eye and blushed.

"Izaya..." You both looked up, seeing Shuzio and he did not look happy. "The fuck do you think you're doing...!?" He grabbed a pole, ripping it from the ground. He just chuckled and winked, that the blondes’ eyebrow twitched.

"He was coming on to me, pretty much ear fucking me with his tongue~" You rolled your eyes and pushed him away, then got up.

"Whaaat~? Nothing wrong with having fun~!" Izaya got up and smirked. "But I know another sweet place I can lick~" He winked at you, that you groaned.

And then~

"IZAYAAA!!"

~~~

"Kill, Kill, Kill, Kill, Kill, Kill~~~" Shizuo repeated, walking beside you with his hands in his pockets. It was already getting dark that the street lights were on and most people going home.

"Calm down, Izaya. You might get him next time~" You lightly tapped his shoulder. You kind of lied, since you knew both of them would live forever.

"Why did you let him lick your ear anyway?" He said, looking forward. You couldn't see his eyes through the shades but he was angry.

"I don't know~" You shrugged, looking forward. "It didn't bother me that much.." You said, Shizuo getting angrier. "If he grabbed my ass or something, I would slam his head to the ground. But--" Shizuo grabbed your arm and pinned you against the alleyway hall, then kissed you. "M-Mmm-" You froze with your eyes widen, feeling his lips. He was kissing you-!? You blushed and closed your eyes, grabbing his shirt and kissed back. Well you did like him, but you never think it would happen and you didn't want to ruin your friendship.

He held you close and groaned his leg between your legs. God, he wanted this for awhile now. He kind of felt the same, but he didn't want to hurt you. He slept with a few women, but he never had a relationship with them, since they were scared of him too. They always sneaked out in the morning, leaving Shizuo alone.

The kiss got hotter, as you ran his fingers through his hair and left his tongue sliding into your mouth. "Mmm.." The lights of the cars went by the two of you, as you were kissing each other. You pulled away for air and panted, looking into his eyes which you can see through the shades now. "Shizuo.." You whispered.

"I'm sorry, ___________. I just...wanted to do that for so long.." He then placed a kiss on your ear, rubbing your sides. "When I saw you with Izaya, I was so mad...I only want you to be kissed by me, touched by me...And not that fucking flea.." You blushed, listening to him. But his voice sounded frustrated and even a bit lustful. He lifted his leg up more between your legs, that you gasped and whimpered his name. Oh god, that was music to his ears.

"Shizuo.." You looked up at him. "I don't mind...I do kind of like you.." You then smiled at him, that he blinked. "I think you're..Amazing...I've never really had a..Boyfriend before.." You said softly. You had your flings but they never wanted to be with you.

"Same.." he then smiled, looking into your eyes. He thought you were so beautiful.

~~~

"Ah...Hah...S-Shizuo..."

"Ngh..._______________..."

You panted and blushed, riding on his cock. You were in his bed room with the lights out, but his curtains were slightly open so the light shined through. Your hands were placed on his chest, as your breasts bounced when you moved up and down. His large hands were on your waist, slamming you down to get deeper. You moaned every time he hit your insides, Your walls tightening round him.

"Ah-! S-Shizuo! I'm close..!" You softly cried and lightly scratched his chest, leaving marks but he didn't care. He softly groaned and rested his head back, shutting his eyes. Your walls were squeezing his cock, making him drip inside of you. "Shizuo-!!" You put your head back and cried, finally cumming. He slammed you down a few more times and finally came too, feeling his cum inside of you. "Oh god.." You close your eyes and panted, closing your eyes.

He panted and looked up at you, looking how beautiful you were. "_____________.." He moved his body up and kissed your forehead, moving the hair away from your face. You smiled and rubbed his chest, asking if he could top. He frowned slightly, rubbing your back. "I...Don't want to hurt you, ___________.."  
You cupped his cheek and looked into his eyes, smiling softly. "Shizuo...I know you won't hurt me..." You said softly, pecking his lips. "Please.."  
He kissed back and held you close. "If I do hurt you, will you tell me..?" You nod and smiled. He turned, now on top of you. You wrapped your legs round his waist and gripped the bed, looking up at him. He grabbed your waist and started to move, going it in a slow pace.  
"A-Ah.." You blushed and closed your eyes, resting your head back. "S-Shizuo.." You whimpered, gripping you bed more. He felt so amazing, he really took the breath out of you.

"___________.." He groaned and closed his eyes, loving the way you moan out his name. Everything about you drove him crazy. "Ngh..hah.."

"P-Please...Faster.." You looked into his eyes and panted. He swollowed and nods, going faster inside of you. He was worried he might hurt you, but you were too much into pleasure and soon, so Shuzio. Your hand went down rubbed your clit, the other rubbing your breast. "O-Oh god! Ah~!"

Shizuo pinned your wrists above your head and kissed you, groaning softly. "Mm.." His fee hand rubbed your breast, that you moaned softly. He pounded inside of you, his cock hitting your end that Cum and Juices squirted out. Your toes curled up and felt everything round you going blurry. You were close again but you didn't want it to end. The pleasure was so good! "___________~!" He groaned and panted, looking into your eyes. You were a panting mess, your body shaking with pleasure. "Hah...I want to be the only Ngh-One for you..!" he said, his voice slightly shaken up. "I want the one to kiss you...Touch you..Ah...Make you feel this way and Cum.."

You looked back and blushed, droll running your chin. "S-Shizuo-!" You cried and whimpered, going teary eye. "Y-You can have every part of my body-!" You swollowed and panted, your walls tightening round his throbbing cock. You shut your eyes, putting your head to the side. "I-I always want your-Ah! C-Cum inside of me! Make me feel A-Amazing!" you cried and bucked up. "Ah! S-Shizuo, Shizuo!! P-Please! I'm C-Cumming!!" You cried out.

"Cum with me..!" He lets go of you and tangled your fingers together, looking at each other again. "__________.." He pecked your lips and groaned, hitting harder inside of you.

"S-SHIZUO!"

"___________!!"

~~~

Shizuo slowly woke up and hummed. "Hm.." He turned and felt the empty roo next to him. He opened his eyes and saw you were not there. "...." He oved his body up and frowned, feeling his heart heavy. Did you leave like the others?

"Shizuo~" He looked up, seeing you wearing his shirt and holding a tray full of food. "I made breakfast~" You chuckled and sat next to him, Pecking his lips. He smiled softly and hugged your waist, Feeling happy you were beside him. He then saw the bruises on your wrists, remembering he pinned you down. He took your wrists and softly kissed them. "I'm sorry.."

"Don't be.." You smiled softly, kissing his hand. "They don't hurt, I swear. I think the worse pain I've ever felt was my tattoo~" Only a stick attached to a needle and a small stone. It took a few days to finish it. (That's why they did in the olden days! c:)

He sighed and hugged you. "I still feel bad.." He then snuggled into your neck, that you giggled.

He really was a big softy.

~~~

You guys started to go for over a month now and it really was amazing. You guys didn't show much relation in public. You held his hand once in awhile, that he blushed and rubbs the back of his neck. You also would kiss him when no one was looking, like in one of the rooms at the sushi place. But when you guys were home, you showed everything and I do mean everything. He would hug you from behind while you cooked; you rested on him while watching Tv and also took showers together. No one knew how much of a cute couple you were. Only Shinra and Celty knew, since He begged Shizuo to do a couples date. He said no, but you said yes and begged him as well, soon giving in. It was a not bad date; you got to know the two of them more. You once said to Celt she was beautiful, that Shinra hugged her close and whined, thinking you were going to take her away. Shinra was like a lost puppy, you thought it was cute. But what Shizuo was worried about was Izaya, since he knew everything and you were also his friend. He would get jealous and want you away from him, but you said it was okay and would kick his ass if he did anything.

"IZAYAAAAA!" Shizuo shouted, tossing everything at him which he could grab. Izaya just laughed and skipped, missing all of his items. "I WILL KILL YOU!!"

"You won't this time and never will~" he laughed, going round the corner. "Buy hey~! I might go round to see ______________ and see if she wants some fun~" Oh no! Every time he said something like that, it pissed him off more. No one would touch you, no one!

He grabbed a trash can and tossed it at him, missing him but hit someone else. Some people gasped and even scream. It went silent, before he heard. "S-Shi...Zu..o.." He stopped and felt cold, looking over. You were lying on the ground, your fingers lightly twitching and felt blood leaving your head.

"___________...?" He said, not wanting to move. "_...__________!" He shouted and ran over, kneeling down. "Oh fuck, oh fuck..!" He said, sounding like he was slightly begging for you to be okay. "___________, ___________.." He softly picked up, holding you close. "I'm so sorry...Fuck sake...___________.." Izaya looked over and had a straight look on his face, looking worried too in his eyes. But he shrugged and skipped off.

"Shi..zuo..?" You looked up at him and coughed up blood, gripping his shirt. His arms were shaking as he held you. You gave him a weak smile, to know it was okay but you slowly blacked out.

"____________.....____________!!"

~~~  
Shizuo was on Shinra's couch, looking at the coffee table. He fucked it up. He fucked everything up. He thought Izaya might hurt you, but it was himself who did this to you. He hated himself now. He wanted to hurt himself! He hurt you and he never wanted to do that. He was worried about you. he Just wanted you awake and to hold you, saying sorry. He didn't you to leave him. He didn't want you to die.

Celt placed some warm milk down for him and sat down next to him, then typed on her phone. 'Shinra is sorting ___________ out and said she'll be okay' He looked at her phone and then back at the table, still silent.  
He would believe that when he saw you.

~~~

"Mm.." You slowly opened your eyes, your body aching all over. Your head was throbbing too. What happened? It then hit you. You were walking through town and heard the guys at it, soon turning your head and saw a bin coming at you. So Shizuo did it?

"___________.." You looked up, seeing him beside you. He was holding your hand, looking like a mess. His eyes were slightly red, his shirt slightly unbuttoned and had messy hair. Did he leave your side? He swollowed hard, rubbing your hand. "I'm sorry...I'm so sorry...I didn't mean to hurt you...I hate myself for hurting you and putting you here...I feel...awful.." You then were really surprised, seeing him go teary eye. "I understand if you hate me...I...Fuck sake...I love you, __________.." You blinked at him, since he never said them words to you. He then rested his head on your stomach. "Forgive me, __________...Don't leave me.."

You went silent for awhile, before placing a hand on his head. "S..Shizuo.." He looked up at you and frowned, your hand cupping his cheek. You then leaned his face up and pecked his lips. "I forgive you..You idiot.." You said softly and smiled.

"I love you too...Shizuo.."

~~~

You rested at home, with Shizuo taking care of you. When he went to work He told Celty or Shinra to see you. It was months before your hair has grown out and was slightly spiked up, since Shinra had to shave it for surgery on your head. He took the clips out when it fully healed. You started to feel better now. Izaya would come and see you, without Shizuo knowing. He would talk about his job, tease you and say he will take you. You would smack him when he was near enough.

"You okay, ___________?" Shizuo said, as you walked beside him and held his arm.

"Yeah.." You smiled softly. "I am happy to get out of that bed...My ass was hurting.." He lightly chuckled and smiled, kissing the top of your head. He started to show more affection outside, that someone people would stare. When he saw one of the gangs, he would stare meaning 'bad the fuck off' and they would distant them self. They would die if they messed with you. but not one person.

"_______-San~" Izaya waved. Shizuo growled and stare, trying to calm his angry. "I see you're finally out~! I'm glad~" he then smirked and walked off. "Watch out for Bins next time~"

"Bastered.." Shizuo was about to go after him, but you held his arm tighter. He looked down at you, seeing you had a worried face on. You didn't want him to leave. His eyes softened and relaxed for you, then started to walk again. "Hm?" He blinked, when something touched his nose.

You looked up, seeing it was snowing. "It's snowing.." You smiled softly, happy it was snowing. "It's beautiful.."

"Not as beautiful as you, ____________.." He smiled at you, pecking your lips. You chuckled and smiled, finding him so cheesy.

~~~

Finally Christmas came along and you spent it with Shizuo, since you had no family to spend time with. You got cards from friends and also gifts. You also gave gifts to your friends. Shinra and Celt were having a party, but you and Shizuo missed out on it. You just had a nice walk in the snow and had dinner which he made, then gave gifts to each other.

"Thank you, ____________~" He chuckled and smiled, seeing you got shades and ciggerest for him. You got him other things, like Clothes with some bits and bobs.

"Well You keep breaking them~" You chuckled and smiled. He then gave you your gifts and you opened them up. "Oh, Shizuo.." You smiled. He got you bits and bobs as well, but one gift got you. It was a cute little bear with a bow tie, looking so cute. You were not a huge fan of toys, but it looked like Shizuo. You grabbed one of Shizuo's shades and put it on the bear. "His name is Shizu~" You chuckled and held it close, that He rolled his eyes.

"Of course you would~" He said, running a hand through his hair. You went over and softly kissed him, holding him close. He held you back and hummed. You placed him down on the floor and straddled his waist, but he stopped. "_____________.." His lips were straight. "I don't want to hurt you.."

"You won't me, Shizuo.." You said softly. He was about to say something, but you placed a hand over his mouth. "That was Izaya's fault, not yours...I love you, Shizuo...I trust you.." You kissed him again.

You guys didn't have sex, you made love. It was so passionate and filled with love. You moaned softly and held him close, as you were sat on his lap and him on his knees. He held you close and panted, kissing your lips. There was barely any talking but you didn't need it, it was perfect.

"I love You.."

~~~

Shizuo was walking to Simon's shushi's place, to get you some food as you were at home. You were soon going back to work, but he still worried about you. "Shizu-chan~" Izaya smiled brightly, skipping over to him. Shizuo growled and was about to grab the pole. "Ah ah~ I wanted to ask you something~?"

"What flea and make it quick, before I kill you..!" He started and growled his hands still on the pole.

"Is ____________ okay?" he titled his head. Shizuo why he talked about you so much? But you knew. He just grumbled 'okay'. "Great~! I havn't seen her in so long~" He then took out his phone. "I know you and her had fun~" He then clicked a button on his phone.

'"S-Shizuo..." You panted as Shizuo groaned. "_________..." "Nn-! Shizuo-Ah..I love You.." You moaned' Shizuo blushed slightly, hearing the both of you moan and panting. How the fuck did he get that!? "You sick fuck.." He ripped the pole out of the ground.

Izaya then turned it off and chuckled. "I keep wonder what she sounds like saying my name~"

Shizuo's eyes widen, as his blood boiled more. "IZAYA, YOU ARE FUCKING DEAD!!!" He roared out. He would never let him touch you!

~~~

You sighed and smiled finally finished work. You were happy to be back at work. Even a few people missed you and happy you were fine. "Come again tomorrow~" You smiled, locking the door behind you and started to walk home. You also realized Shizuo being more protective. You it had something to do with Izaya, since he was the only one to ruffle his feathers. You were slowly getting sick of Izaya, since he was angering your boyfriend who you loved so much. How long have you guys been together? Nearly a year? Yeah, sounds about right. You were mostly in his bed when you were still healing, but he didn't mind, since he saw you every day and it made him happy. it made you happy too. You turned the corner but felt a cloth over your mouth and was about to fight back, but then blacked out. Damn chloroform.

~~~

You groaned and slowly opened your eyes, seeing the room was dark. You were about to move, but then felt your wrists tied up. Then you saw the lights on. "Ah~ you’re awake~" You looked up and saw Shizuo, seeing him in his usual clothes but was not wearing his jacket.

"Izaya..?" You said. He grabbed the covers and pulled them off you that you gasped, seeing you were naked. Why were you naked!? You tried to cover yourself, but you were tied down. If only you had Shizuo's strength. "Izaya, what the fuck!?" You started at him and growled. "Let me go!"

He 'tst~' and walked over, now next to a camera. "But _______-San, You look so beautiful~" He then pulled out your phone, placing it on the table. "I told Shizuo 'you' were going to see a friend who was in the hospital, that you won't be home for tonight. That idiot fell for it~" He said and chuckled. You tugged the cuffs and growled. "Don't be angry, I won't hurt you~" He then pulled out a black cloth and tied round your eyes, now you couldn't see him.

"Izaya! Let me go!" You shouted. You then heard a beep, knowing it was the camera. You gasped, feeling his hand on your thigh and the other on your stomach. "Don't you dare, Izaya.." You said darkly, hearing him chuckled.

"Shizuo will love this.." he smirked darkly, seeing your body froze in place.

~~~Next day~~~

"Celtyyy~" Shinra pouted, knocking on the door. "Can a join~"

'No!'

He sighed and walked off, going to the living room. "I just wanted wanted some romance in the shower~" he pouted, before he heard the door. "Coming~!" He went to the door and opened it, seeing you. "Oh _________~" he smiled, but it dropped when he saw you shaking. "________..?" You hugged him and softly cried.

"I-Izaya...He...H-He..!"

~~~

Shizuo looked his phone and sighed, waiting at the spot 'You' told him. No one was around, since not a lot people came here but only the people who lived round here. "Where is she.." He said to himself, putting his phone away as he getting worried.

"Shizu-Cha~!" He turned, seeing Izaya. He then tossed your phone at him, quickly grabbing him and froze. "You got my message~"

"Wh..Where is ___________..!?" Shuzio looked up and started at the black haired man.

"Oh she has been in a few places~" He lightly smirked and tossed another phone at him. "Play it~!"

Shizuo started and looked down, pressing a button but he regret it. '"S-Stop! Izaya!" You cried and panted, tugging the cuffs.' His eyes widen and froze, his body feeling his body go cold. '"You like this, _______-San. Just relax and enjoy it~" Izaya smirked and thrusted inside of you, as he held your waist. "N-No! I-I don't want this! S-Shizuo! I want Shizuo!!" You shook and cried, putting your head back. "I will let you go..hah..Until you moan my name.." You shook your head, but felt his knife against your skin. "Want me to leave another scar?" He then pressed it against your neck. "Say it..!" You gasped, blood going down. "I...I-Izaya..!" You cried, putting your head to the side. "again! Louder!" He smirked. "Izaya! I-Izay-"'

Shizuo crushed the phone with his bare hands and shook. "You....YOU FUCKING RAPED HER!! YOU WILL NOT GET AWAY WITH THIS!!!" his eyes flamed with hatred.

Ah~ this is what Izaya wanted. He loved that fire in Shizuo's eyes.

~~~

You sniffed and looked at the cup in your hands. "Izaya has gone way too far.." Shinra frowned, next to an angry Celty. You were surpised Izaya would do this. You knew it was to get Shizuo mad, but this? This was just sick. You then blinked and looked over at the Tv, seeing the news on. The woman was talking about two crazy guys, one of them being Izaya and your boyfriend. "Seemed Shizuo knows now.."

You felt sick to your stomach. Will Shizuo even forgive you now? Of course he would...right?

You then got up and grabbed your coat, running out. "Hey-! ____________!"  
~~~  
Shizuo panted and started at Izaya. They ran all round and now near the liver, the sky becoming sunset. He was running after him for hours and left his legs shaking, but he didn't care. He was doing this for you! Izaya was just laughing, teasing him and saying 'I fucked your girlfriend!'. No one was round but them two.

"You will never get me, Shizuo! So give up!" He grinned, looking behind him. "Haha! You will always lose and I will always w-Gha!" His eyes widen and Shuzio stopped, his eyes widen as well.

You started at him with dark eyes, as your knife was in his stomach. "I won...You lose.." You said in a cold tone. You pulled the knife away and stabbed in the chest.

He coughed up blood as he started at you, having a crooked smile. "Heh...Hehe.." He laughed and smirked. "At least...I ended with a bang.."

You pulled your knife away and he fell onto the ground, at the pool of his own blood. You dropped the knife and stared at him, frowning slightly. "____________.." You looked up, seeing Shizuo. Your eye color went brighter and ou shook, tears going down. He ran over and hugged you, as you gripped his shirt and softly cried. "It's okay...He won't hurt us anymore.."

You just cried in his arms as he embraced your small body. You didn't know how long you were there..Hour’s maybe? That's what it felt like.

But now..He won't hurt you anymore..

~~~Months later~~~

 

You opened your eyes and yawned, looking at the celing. Your hair gotten longer and your cuts healed up. You looked to the side and saw a sleeping Shizuo. You smiled softly, his arms wrapped round you. You then looked at the clock, seeing you were going to be late for work. You pulled away, but he held you closer. "Mmm...No.." He mumbled, his eyes still closed. "Go back to sleep.."

 

You chuckled and smiled, pecking his lips. "I have to go to work, Shizuo.." You smiled softly. You tried to pull away again, but he held you closer. "Shizuooo~" You pouted. You then rubbed under his chin, that he chuckled and smirked. His weak spot. You quickly pulled away. "Ah ha-!" You yelped, falling on the floor.

 

"You idiot.." You looked over at you and chuckled, your legs in the air. You the pouted and got up. He got up as well and yawned, putting on some pants. "I'll make breakfast, You do your thing.." He ruffled his hair and yawned, leaving the room.

 

You chuckled and smiled, going to take a shower. You now live at his house and you didn't mind, since you loved smelling like him. After the death of Izaya, The cops called you and you told them what happened. You did kind of lie and said he was going to kill you first, that it was all self defence and they believed in you. People were happy he was gone anyway, since they didn't have to fear him anymore. Shizuo also wasn't mad all the time. He still trough poles and what not, but that was for work or if anyone pissed him off. But you knew someone will come along and make people scared again, but you were here to make sure it wasn't going to happen.

 

 

You got dressed and ate breakfast, sitting on Shizuo's lap. "Alright, I should go~" You got up, putting the plate in the sink and grabbed your bag. "I'll be back in-" Shizuo grabbed you and softly kissed your kiss, that you kissed back. "Mmm.....7 hours.." You breathed out and smiled. "..I love you, Shizuo.."

 

 

"I love you too...More than anything.." He rubbed your back and smiled, pecking your lips again. "See you soon...” You smiled and hugged him close, but soon left him at home. "Oh! Don't forget the date we have tonight~!" You called out and grinned, going down the steps outside.

 

 

 

"I won't~" He smiled and shut the door. He sighed and closed his eyes. "Tonight.." He then went to the draw and grabbed the small black box, opening it up. "I hope you will like it.." He then lightly chuckled and put it away.

 

 

 

 

Your life was perfect now.

 

 

 

 

 

THE END!

**Author's Note:**

> ((Hope you liked it~))


End file.
